Darkness
by Animal-Book-Lover
Summary: Lizzie is blind... Not a great summary, but if you want to know more, you should read this...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not "own" and did not "create" Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters on the show (or in the movie, although I haven't seen it).  
  
Author's Note: I know the chapters are short, but is easier for me to write them like that.  
  
Chapter 1: Shoes  
  
IzzieLizzieLou01: Waz up?  
Mirandagal62: nothing much  
GordoDude: nothin  
Mirandagal62: I thought u were grounded  
IzzieLizzieLou01: I'm ungrounded  
GordoDude: what happened  
IzzieLizzieLou01: I was framed- that's what  
Mirandagal62: 4 what  
IzzieLizzieLou01: well its a long story  
GordoDude: spill it  
Mirandagal62: I have time  
IzzieLizzieLou01: somehow, glue wound up in Matt's shampoo bottle- he used the glue to wash his hair- u can guess the results :-). they believed Matt when he said that I did it. I so did not do it! they grounded me for a week and made me do his chores. finally, after about three days of being grounded from the phone and IM and doing Matt's chores, they caught him putting more glue in his shampoo bottle- he confessed that he did it the first time. they ungrounded me and apoligized. they made Matt apoligize, too.  
GordoDude: ha ha! Matt's probably in trouble!  
Mirandagal62: lol  
IzzieLizzieLou01: yah! he has 2 do my chores for 4 weeks and he is grounded for 4 weeks!  
Mirandagal62: :-)  
GordoDude: gtg- homework  
Mirandagal62: me 2  
IzzieLizzieLou01: me 3  
  
"Lizzie! It's time to wake up! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Matt shouted in Lizzie's ear.  
Lizzie screamed and sat up in her bed. "MAAAAAAAAATT!" She yelled at him. "You doofus! It's Saturday! Go away porcupine head!"  
"I know it's Saturday- that's why I woke you up! Ha ha!"  
"MAAAAAATT!" Lizzie screamed at Matt, who was already running out of the room.  
Lizzie, who was already wide awake from her rude morning wake-up call, dashed out of the room after Matt.  
"You little freak! I'm going to tell Mom!"  
"No you're not- or I'll tell her about how late you and Gordo and Miranda were talking last night!" Matt replied.  
Lizzie screeched, in frustration.  
Matt hid in the closet without Lizzie seeing him go in, since she was kind of far behind him. Lizzie, not watching where she was going, tripped over her shoes that she had carelessly left on the floor the day before. She hit her head on the corner of the new wooden table that her Mom had gotten recently. 


	2. Darkness

Chapter 2: Darkness  
  
Lizzie woke up in a strange bed. She opened her eyes, but it was so dark in the room that she couldn't see anything.  
"Lizzie? Are you awake?" said Lizzie's mom.  
"Mom? Where are we?"  
"We're in the hospital. said Lizzie's mom. "You hit your head pretty bad. We were afraid that you were going to have a bad concussion. Well, you had a small concussion, anyways.. But you're going to be okay."  
"Why are the lights turned off?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
"What?"  
"The lights- they're not on..."  
"They... oh, no-" Lizzie's mom didn't finish her sentence. 


	3. Family

Chapter 3: Family  
"I'm sorry I woke you up, Lizzie. You wouldn't have tripped on your shoes and hit your head on the table if I didn't wake you up. I'm sorry!" Matt said.  
"It's not your fault, Matt."  
"Lizzie, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Asked Lizzie's Mom.  
"No, thanks."  
"Are you sure, Lizzie"  
"Yes."  
"Lizzie, we're going to go home- we'll be back tomorrow after lunch." Said Lizzie's Dad.  
"Okay." Lizzie said. 


	4. Friends

Chapter 4: Friends  
  
"Lizzie! I heard what happened! I'm so sorry! Lizzie? Where are you?" Miranda said.  
Lizzie sat in the huge window sill, with the sun shining down brightly on her. There were tears shining on her face.  
"Miranda?"  
Miranda came over and sat down next to Lizzie.  
"Miranda, this stinks- they don't think I'll ever be able to see again! What will I do? How can I go and see movies with you and Gordo or do anything that other people do? What will I do for dates- boys can't take me to the movies bacause I can't see. How will I go to the zoo- I can't see the cute animals! How will I talk to you and Gordo on IM? I can type pretty well, but then I wouldn't be able to see what you're writing back to me. I can't read letters or notes from other people! Miranda, what will I do?" Lizzie was crying by now, and so was Miranda.  
"I don't know, Lizzie, but we'll figure it out somehow..."  
Lizzie and Miranda sat there for a while, silently.  
"Lizzie? Miranda?" Said a quiet voice from the doorway.  
"Gordo?" asked Lizzie.  
"Hi. I heard what happened. Are you okay? Never mind- you probably don't even want to answer that question now."  
Lizzie started crying again. "Miranda and I bought some flowers and balloons for you." Gordo said.  
"Thanks." Lizzie said.  
Gordo stood there in the doorway, not quite knowing what to say. Miranda sat quietly next to Lizzie.  
"So, when are you getting out of here?" Asked Miranda.  
"I don't know. I think sometime this week."  
"Well, what could we do until then?" Asked Gordo.  
"We could push each other down the hallway in a wheelchair..." Said Miranda, giggling.  
Lizzie laughed at Miranda's idea. She could hear Gordo walking out of the room, going to find a wheelchair.  
A few minutes later, Gordo came back with a wheelchair. "Here it is! Ready to ride?" Gordo exclaimed.  
Lizzie and Miranda lauged. Gordo and Miranda led Lizzie to the wheelchair and helped her get in. They pushed Lizzie out into the hallway. Gordo held onto the wheelchair tightly and pushed Lizzie down the hallway as fast as he could. Lizzie screamed, in delight. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda spent about an hour pushing each other down the hallway in the wheelchair, but stopped when it was time for dinner. 


	5. Aaaaah!

Chapter 5: Aaaaah!  
"Lizzie, it's time to wake up. It's time to get ready for school." Said Lizzie's Mom.  
"Okay," Lizzie mumbled. Lizzie's Mom left and went downstairs. Lizzie got up and slowly walked to her closet, waving her hands in front of her. She picked out her clothes and got dressed.  
"Lizzie? Matt? I'm going to go to the grocery store!" Called their Mom.  
"Okay! Bye!" Lizzie called.   
"Bye!" Matt called.  
"Don't be late for school! Bye!" Their Mom called.  
Their Dad had left early that morning to go to a meeting.  
"Bye, Lizzie! I'm going to go to school early with Lanny!"  
"Bye, Matt!" Lizzie called.  
  
"Lizzie? What are you wearing?" Miranda asked.  
"My blue skirt, my new light blue shirt, a blue vest, light blue socks, and black tennis shoes..." Lizzie replied.  
"No you're not!"  
"I'm not?"  
"No! You're wearing a dark purple shirt, a red vest, an orange skirt, a red sock, a green sock, a blue shoe, and a pink shoe!" Miranda said.  
Lizzie gasped. "Miranda, what am I going to do? People will laugh at me- more than they already have! Although I kind of was wondering why they were laughing earlier..."  
"Here- Take off that vest and put it in your locker. You may borrow my jacket. As for the socks- well, um... you could go without them. You could wear your gym shoes today. So, let's see- um I mean... oh never mind. So my black jacket, your orange skirt, and your almost white gym shoes... Interesting outfit, but a lot better than before!" Miranda said.  
"Thanks, Miranda."  
"Very unique outfit, Lizzie," Gordo commented as he walked up to them. "Did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" He asked, not realizing his mistake.  
"Gordo!" Miranda whispered, angrily.  
"Actually, Gordo, I did!" Said Lizzie.  
"Oh! Sorry..." Gordo said. "I didn't mean it that way..." 


End file.
